cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Saltex Russo
"life is only what one chooses and my choices have made life a miserable one."- saltex russo telling his closest freind about his life. past story ' Before he became a bounty hunter he was a jedi. His master was thon bluepulser he and saltex would train together to inprove saltex skills as a jedi. As time progressed he felt that he was not hitting his full potential. he told his master that he had felt this way and thon said that he should not let my lust for power get in his way of being a jedi. he didnt listen to him intead saltex left the jedi. after a while saltex dumped into the sith they taught him that he should let his power grow and not let any one stand in his way. after a while he got board of the end less kelling for no reason. he layed down and started a bounty hunting carreer. saltex made freinds with darth xavak he joined his squad and became xavaks good freind. saltex once betrayed xavak but after a month or two he became freinds or allies again. he still does bounty hunter jobs to day for people willing to pay. 'childhood saltex spent most of his childhood studying the jedi archives and training for very long hours. he surpassed most of his fellow jedi freinds mentally and physicaly. saltex thought he desirved to go on missions. it was at this time thon found saltex and took him as his apprentice. he went on missions with thon and saltex found they were harder then he had thought. traitor after salt betrayed xavak. salt started betraying other people he betrayed his family when ha attacked them. later he heard that janus firebot a good freind of salts captured his sister salt went and told janus to let her out but janus would not listen salt attacked janus after a long fight janus or salt did not win it was a tie but salt was able to get his sister out after he freed his sister his family forgave him for what he did. he betrayed other people and started makeing more enemys then he could count. as salt was betraying people his freinds were betraying him. after all the betraying and being betrayed salt rejoined xavak. GAINING THE POWER OF DARKNESS As a sith salt spent most of his training on korriban learning knew force moves. As he was looking at the old sith tablets he saw that he could use the power of darkness to destroy any one in his way. he went to go test his knew power on the republic. but he ran into his former master thon who was dating his sister. salt attacked thon but he did not have the full power of darkness to stop him. salt fleed and went to learn more of the darkness. FAMILY dad- juscowtin blintin mom- queen bella '' ''sister- zoey russo, cassidy amero brother- mace kesselwell ''POWERS ''lightning, force push, choke, darkness, and hand to hand combat Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Jedi Hunter Category:The Wrath of the Emperor Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark empress